Kruk (Grabiński)
Złociste było popołudnie. Rdzawe, jesienną półmgłą przygaszone słońce zasuwało szybę blasków w gęstwę drzew bez ruchu. Stały w glorji wierzchołki cyprysów, piły tęsknotę zachodu cmentarne lipy. Nerwowe liście osiki, białopiennych brzóz, tknięte czerwoną powodzią, drżały tajemnym szmerem, w łaskę przebogate. I cichy był cmentarz, wieczornych przeczuć pełen. Osnute przędzą babiego lata krzyże prężyły linje ramion, śmierci drogowskazy. Marmurowe grobowce, smukłe stele we wieńce przybrane, falą wstęg powiewne rzucały w dal cieniste kontury, a gdy padł obraz i dłużył się czarnym zasięgiem, schylały się nad nim zdumione, w żałości nad sobą i dolą. Oblane ogniem krwi urny, pozgonne łzawnice nurzały w chwale życia uśpione popioły — zawartość wnętrz; oddawały się późnym pocałunkom słońca grobowe dziewice, chłodne, bez skazy, przed żarem bezpieczne, co rodzić nie miały — w jesiennej pieszczocie... Bezsilny wietrzyk, co wkradł się stamtąd przez bramę, igrał w żałobnych szarfach, że fruwały czarne: smutna zabawka cmentarnych godzin... Gdzieś na gałązce jaśminu przekwitłej od dawna, zmartwiałej, ptaszek świergotał piosenkę — mały, biedny ptaszek. Wtem zamilkł spłoszony; od furty posuwał się pogrzeb i nucąc znikał tam w górze, gdzie topól tak wiele. Salve Regina... Szedłem cienistą aleją w dwa rzędy klonów. Nade mną ściemniały błękit nieba, pod stopą żółty piasek. Szedłem cichy, w jesiennym tańcu liści, co szeleszcząc, spływały po mnie ku ziemi. Schwyciłem jeden w przelocie, nim upadł uwiędły i położyłem na dłoni; a on ceglastym rumieńcem upstrzony wygiął się w kabłąk paroksyzmem bólu i przywarł końcami do palców. Rzuciłem liść chory na wolę wiatrowi: zakręcił się wirem, zatoczył pijany i wśliznął między inne w rozmiękłe podglebie... Podniosłem wzrok w górę, gdzie w odległej perspektywie schodziły się równobieżne szeregi i ukorzyłem oczy; tam słońce u skłonu wiązało szczerozłotym wrzeciądzem rozwarte pierzeje. Więc pokłoniłem się przed świetnym wrotnikiem, iże jasny był, w lśnienia wspaniały i skręciłem w ustronną ścieżynę. Stąd już niedaleko. Tam, za tą kolumną z pirytu, co ostro się stoży, tam jest Jej grób. Tam idę. Na grób mojej Marty. Mojej... Jak to dziwnie brzmi? Nigdy moją nie była i nigdy nie będzie. Ja tej kobiety nie znałem za życia, gdy była żoną innego. Przecież uważam ją za swoją. Dziś już łączą nas węzły tak silne, że nikt ich zerwać nie zdoła... Usiadłem na ławce naprzeciw płyty grobowej w szczodrocie słońca. Nad mą odkrytą ze czcią głową powiał chłodny ciąg powietrza i uczułem na skroni dotknięcie jakby skrzydła. Ptak jakiś, opuszczając to miejsce, zaczepił mię nieuważnie w przelocie. Może siedział na szczycie jej nagrobnej steli, kąpiąc się w złocie zachodu? Niewiem. Widziałem tylko jego cień czarny, gdy przesuwał się szybko nad ziemią. Dziwny ptak! Ilekroć tu zachodzę zawsze skądś z pobliża odlatuje. Nie widziałem go dotąd wyraźnie ani razu; jakby się przedemną ukrywał. Szczególny strażnik! Czasami myślę, że przesiaduje nad grobem bez przerwy dniem i nocą, pilnując umarłej; dopiero moja obecność spędza go z żałobnej placówki. Lecz zauważyłem to dopiero od pewnego czasu; pojawił się temu jakie trzy tygodnie, t. j. po jednym z moich snów, które teraz miewam tak często. Gdy nazajutrz odwiedziłem grób, załopotał nade mną po raz pierwszy. Odtąd stale odlatuje za mojem przybyciem. Widocznie moja osoba przeszkadza mu i dlatego jej unika. Jestem mu antypatyczny. Ptaki zdradzają czasem zdumiewające idjosynkrazje. Może grób ten wywiera nań, podobnie jak u mnie, jakiś przyciągający wpływ i stąd chętnie tu przesiaduje, dopóki ja się nie ukażę, by wypłoszyć go z ulubionego ustronia. Bo zaprawdę dziwny to jest zakątek. Obrosły zewsząd gęstwą jaśminu, żywopłotem róż, zda się przybytkiem cmentarnej melancholji. Teraz już jesień — róże nie kwitną, jaśmin nie rozlewa przesłodkiej woni, tylko rząd cyprysów stamtąd od ścieżki, rozkołysany wiatrem, przydaje miejscu smutnego uroku. Lecz w lipcu, gdy byłem tu po raz pierwszy — szkarłatem grały różane krzewy, odurzał jaśmin; wtedy i kalina, ta z brzegu nad stokiem, co smutną teraz potrząsa gałęzią, schylała się nad grobem w czerwonym uśmiechu jagód — i czeremcha, choć już przekwitła, składała tu na gzemsie zieloną okiść liści, chwiejbą wiatru zgięta... Od razu przykuło mię miejsce. Poetyczne było, zadumy jakieś pełne, w piękno wybujałe. Odtąd zaglądałem tu często, by spędzać całe popołudnia w zaciszu. Naprzeciw płyty nagrobnej jest ławka z oparciem — na niej siaduję. Minęło lato, kwiaty przekwitły, powiędły róże i liść już pożółkniał — ja coraz częściej odwiedzam grób Marty. Teraz już wiem, że nie miejsce mię tutaj przynęca, lecz zmarła. I dzisiaj pod zachód przyszedłem jak zwykle, usiadłem i patrzę na tę postać niewieścią za gęstym woalem z ręką na kruży i na taflę z marmuru u spodu z wyrytem nazwiskiem. Patrzę — i po raz już nie wiem który, czytam tych parę wyrazów: „Tu spoczywa Marta ze Zbąskich Laskarys * 1865 † 1890. Przechodniu, wspomnij jej duszę w Twych modłach!“ Marta Laskarys — oryginalne nazwisko! Brzmi jakby z grecka. Rodzina dostojna — podobno wywodzą się od władców bizantyńskich. Stara krew... Tak więc nazywał się Jej mąż. Czy żyje? — Tutaj nie spotkałem go nigdy — grobu prócz mnie nikt nie odwiedza; i te astry późne, które tak cicho wstrząsają płatkami, i chryzantemy jesienne, jeśli dotąd nie zwiędły, mnie winne są wdzięczność... W tydzień po pierwszem popołudniu, jakie tu spędziłem, pociągnięty nieokreśloną siłą w cmentarne zacisze, miałem w nocy sen. Zdawało mi się, że błądzę po jakimś parku, wśród alei bez końca, wędruję pomiędzy klombami egzotycznych kwiatów. Po czasie zaszedłem w partję odległą, ściślej określoną zwartemi ścianami krzewów. Wskutek właściwych snowi podstawień i skrzyżowań, poczęło miejsce to z wolna zlewać się z ulubionem otoczeniem grobu Marty i powstał połowiczny zlep, będący jednem i drugiem. Wtedy ujrzałem Ją. Siedziała na ławce, patrząc na mnie z uśmiechem. Odrazu nabrałem przekonania, że kobietą jest zmarła. Pewność ta dodała mi odwagi i jakbym znał ją od dawna przystąpiłem do ławki. Lecz zatrzymała mię gestem ręki, rzucając wkoło wylękłe spojrzenie. I uczułem, że się kogoś boi. Gdy błądząc wzrokiem, szukałem źródła jej obaw, nagle dostrzegłem gdzieś wyżej w jednem z okien wyrosłego w głębi jak z pod ziemi pałacu, parę ognistych, fosforycznie czarnych oczu — nic, tylko tych dwoje wlepionych we mnie uparcie oczu. Dreszcz, który mimowoli przebiegł mnie zimnym prądem, wydrożył ze snu. Obudziłem się z niezatartą pamięcią cudownych rysów pani Laskarys. Odtąd niemal co noc widziałem tę samą zjawę. Marta uśmiecha się zawsze zagadkowo, jak przez woal, zawsze po najlżejszem z mej strony usiłowaniu przybliżenia się, zwraca trwożliwie głowę ku oknom pałacu. A tam niezmennie spotykam już wpite we mnie groźne oczy. Gdy wreszcie raz zdobywszy się na odwagę, wbrew jej rozpaczliwym gestom, podszedłem ku ławce, widmo z pałacu nabrało momentalnie wyraźnych kształtów; od gładkich, lśniących szyb oderwała się biała maska o fosforyzujących oczach i poprzez krzewy szkarpów poczęła szybko zbliżać się ku nam: była to trupio-blada twarz mężczyzny z gęstym, czarnym zarostem... Odepchnięty gwałtownie rękoma Marty, zatoczyłem się jak pijany i zacząłem spadać gdzieś w dół... Tegoż dnia po południu pojawił się na grobie po raz pierwszy ptak... Tak żyję już od trzech miesięcy między jawą cmentarza a snem i nie pragnę zmiany. Dobrze mi z tem, dziwnie dobrze. Przebywam w szczególnym zawieszeniu między życiem a śmiercią, zadumany pośrednik dwu światów. Godziny płyną mi teraz tak spokojnie, tak cicho mijają złote popołudnia. Słodką jest melancholja grobów. I gdyby tylko nie on, mój czarny rywal... Lecz dzień dzisiejszy już skończony, już słońce zaszło tam za daleki las i tylko czerwień wielka po niem na niebie. Dobranoc Marto, dobranoc... Opuściłem ławeczkę i schodzę powoli w dół. Na zakręcie, skąd jeszcze grób dostrzec można, obracam się, instynktownie rzucam okiem na czerniejącą smukle stelę i na jej ściętym płasko szczycie widzę rysujący się wyraźnie kształt ptaka: jest to duży, metalicznie lśniący kruk... 15 października. Sny moje zdradzają zdumiewającą zgodność z życiem rzeczywistym. Wiem już, kto są ci ludzie. Odkrycie zaszło tak niespodzianie, tak przypadkowo, że wierzyć chwilami nie mogę. Onegdaj byłem w jakiejś odległej dzielnicy miasta, dokąd zresztą nigdy prawie nie zaglądam. Szedłem starą, wąską uliczką, pełną małych sklepików, tandetnych bud. Znudzony, zatrzymałem się przed jakimś bric à brac, rodzajem muzeum starożytności. Parę antyków zaciekawiło mię: wszedłem do środka. Właściciel, stary dziwak, zasuszony dymem fajeczki, z której pykał bez przerwy, nie ruszył się z kąta pozwalając mi oglądać zbiory bez przeszkody. Uwagę moją zajął wkrótce zaprószony mocno zegar na kolumienkach. Wziąłem przedmiot do ręki i obejrzałem dokładnie. Tarcza wraz z mechanizmem spoczywała na czworokątnej płytce opartej na sześciu marmurowych słupkach, które tworzyły u spodu krużganek w stylu korynckim. Kamień był barwy żółtawej, w tonie giallo antico, co gładkością połysku kość przypomina; między ostatnimi pilastrami krużganku była rozpięta ścianka, w niej wprawione dwie miniatury. Przybliżywszy je do oczu, zadrżałem; te dwie głowy: kobieca i męska, jakie miałem przed sobą, były najzupełniej podobne do mych sennych widziadeł; trzymałem w rękach fotografje Marty ze Zbąskich i prawdopodobnie jej męża. Zapytany o rodowód cennego sprzętu, antykwarjusz potwierdził najzupełniej me domysły. Zmarła była żoną bogatego syndyka sukienników, Filadelfa Laskarysa, potomka królewskiej rodziny z Bizancjum. Zachwycony niezwykłą jej pięknością Grek, poślubił Martę przed laty piętnastu, lecz szczęścia nie znalazł. Jego gwałtowny a podejrzliwy charakter nie pozwolił na spokojne pożycie. Anormalnie zazdrosny, prześladował żonę na każdym kroku, zamykając nieszczęśliwą przed okiem ludzkiem na całe miesiące w domu. Pewnego dnia, dziesięć lat temu, rozeszła się po mieście pogłoska o nagłej jej śmierci. Niektórzy przebąkiwali o samobójstwie, inni przypuszczali morderstwo. W każdym razie wkrótce po zgonie żony Laskarys ogłosił olbrzymią licytację i zlikwidowawszy swój znaczny majątek, powrócił do Grecji. Odtąd słuch po nim zaginął. Tragizm tych paru szczegółów z przeszłości w dziwnym pozostawał rozdźwięku z suchą, sprawozdawczą formą, w jakiej je podał obojętny starzec. Przejęty nieokreślonem uczuciem podziękowałem mu za informacje i niezrażony dość znaczną ceną, kupiłem zegar. Teraz mam go już u siebie; stoi na mym średniowiecznym kominku i tyka miarowo wśród ciszy. A każde wychylenie, każdy wzwód złotego wahadła wyważa przede mną żelazne podwoje, za któremi zawarła się przeszłość. Każdy ruch tej wązkiej, lśniącej laseczki rozchwiewa, prując w tysiące zrysów, spokojną powierzchnię, do której ułożyły się zdarzenia z przed laty. Tik-tak, tik-tak... Słucham zamyślony godzinami i wzrok wpijam w miniaturę Jej głowy, Jej pysznej głowy z tym specjalnym, tragicznym grymasem na twarzy. Marta ze Zbąskich Laskarys... To znów jak przyciągnięty magnetyzmem oczu Jej męża, zwracam ku niemu wylękłe źrenice i oderwać się nie mogę od tych bladych, zawziętych rysów. On mnie nienawidzi, ten człowiek! Czuję to każdym nerwem, każdem włóknem. Nienawidzi z oddali! On wie o tem, że kocham jego żonę, i że miewam z nią senne me schadzki. I — rzecz mi niepojęta — ja go się boję. Od czasu, gdy zegar mam w domu, ogarnia mię czasami dziwna trwoga przed czemś nieznanem, mam uczucie winowajcy — złodzieja, który wykradł cudze szczęście. Muszę usunąć jego fotografję — nie zniosę dłużej tego spojrzenia. Wogóle w ostatnich dniach owładnął mną jakiś nieokreślony, duszny niepokój. Mam nerwy nastrojone na najwyższą nutę. Nie mogę uspokoić się po dziwacznej przygodzie z przedwczoraj na cmentarzu. Miałem zajście z krukiem, czarnym strażnikiem Jej grobu. I przekonałem się dowodnie, że jest mi wrogi i chciałby zmusić mię do zaniechania mych odwiedzin. Już na kilka dni przedtem zauważyłem, że ptak postępuje sobie ze mną zuchwale i staje się dziwnie natrętnym. Ilekroć podchodziłem do steli, by usiąść na ulubionej ławce, kruk zrywał się ze szczytu i łopocząc głucho skrzydłami, uwijał mi się uprzykrzony nad głową. Musiałem wreszcie użyć laski i odpędzić go precz. Wtedy odleciał, lecz niedaleko, bo wyczuwałem jego obmierzłą obecność gdzieś w pobliżu. Aż onegdaj w sobotę, gdy zamierzyłem się na natręta, kruk opuścił się nagle do poziomu mej głowy i ruchem chybkim, niechwytnym, wysunąwszy dziób, ugodził mię w samą pierś, poczem z błyskawiczną szybkością odleciał. Cios był silny i czuję go do dziś — tu — koło serca. Celnie wymierzył. Musi mieć dziób jak ze stali. Gdyby nie to, że miałem na sobie narzutkę, byłby mię zranił głęboko. Lecz miejsce udaru jest do dziś dnia nabiegłe krwią, która jakby skrzepła i powoli z barwy ciemno-czerwonej przechodzi w czarną. W każdym razie muszę się mieć na baczności. Zły to ptak. Najbliższym razem wezmę broń pewniejszą od laski. Nie należy przypuszczać go do siebie zbyt blisko. Może stać się niebezpiecznym... 20 października. Zabiłem kruka. Dziś popołudniu na grobie Marty. Zastrzeliłem w chwili, gdy grożąc krzywym swym dzióbem, brał rozmach i chciał ugodzić mię w twarz. Przebrzydły, czarny ptak! Lecz zemścił się przed samym skonem. Widząc, że runął mi do stóp z krwawiącą piersią, schyliłem się nad nim, by przyjrzeć mu się bliżej. Widziałem jego oczy, zaciągające się mglistym pokrowcem, nabiegłe krwią — okrutne, mściwe do końca oczy. Wtedy dźwignął ostatnim wysiłkiem lśniącą metalicznie szyję i resztą gasnącej energji zadał mi w lewą rękę silny, bolesny cios. Zaraz potem opadł i skonał. Lecz udar był mocny: przebił mi dłoń do połowy. Zawiązałem broczącą silnie rękę i zawróciłem do domu. Padlinę niech rozniosą czarni współbracia. Boję się tylko, czy dziób nie był czem zakażony; cmentarny to kruk. Ręka nabrzmiała i boli. Przemyłem wprawdzie sublimatem, lecz czuję gorączkę i dreszcze. Pójdę do lekarza. 22 października, rano. Wczoraj był u mnie lekarz znowu. Zdaje się źle ze mną, bo dziwnie jakoś potrząsał głową. Ręka spuchła po łokieć i całkiem sina. Gangrena... Muszę po południu poddać się operacji. P. S. W dziennikach wyczytałem dziś następujący telegram: Ateny, 20 października. Dziś podczas bankietu przemysłowców zmarł nagle powszechnie znany syndyk, Filadelf Laskarys. Padł, jakby piorunem rażony, w chwili gdy podnosząc się z miejsca, wyciągnął rękę z puharem do toastu... Dziwny zbieg wypadków. Dłużej pisać nie mogę. Gorączka się wzmaga. Niespokojnie patrzę na zegar; za dwie godziny przyjdzie tutaj konsyljum na naradę tuż przed operacją... Mam złe przeczucia... Koniec pamiętnika. Dopisek wydawcy. Przeczucie nie zawiodło Kazimierza Brzosta. Umarł w godzinę po odjęciu lewej ręki. Przy operacji zauważyli lekarze na piersi chorego specjalny znak, utworzony przez nabiegłą i skrzepłą prawdopodobnie wskutek uderzenia krew; był to czarny wizerunek kruka. Kategoria:Stefan Grabiński Kategoria:Szalony pątnik